Kevin Beckman
Kevin Beckman (mostly, referred to as simply Kevin) is the Receptionist for the Ghostbusters in the 2016 movie. Personality He clearly isn't the brightest, but he makes up for it in his looks. He is known for confusing relatively simple things, such as sight and sound. History Primary Canon He was the only applicant to apply for the Receptionist position. From the moment he stepped into the second floor of the Ghostbusters' make-shift headquarters, Erin Gilbert has been making advances towards him, which he seems unaware of. Abby and Jillian are astonished by how dumb he seems, but they hire him anyway. Secondary Canon IDW Comics For unknown reasons, Kevin dressed up in a broccoli costume and started dancing near the Firehouse doors with no music on. Erin was naturally distracted. She thought he was doing a take on the traditional Bhangra Dance Style but then he started doing the Mashed Potato. After Abby got off the phone with Patty, she conceded and asked Erin what was going on. Abby sighed then suggested practicing in the other room to Kevin. Kevin exclaimed he would try and left. Erin went over the accounting and asked Kevin if he ordered 10 cases of spray cheese. Kevin replied he possibly did then the phone started ringing. Erin reminded him that he couldn't just order anything he wanted on the business account then asked him to answer the phone. Kevin felt bad vibes and declined while calling Erin "Stephanie". Mike Hat brought Erin the phone. As Kevin predicted, Erin dealt with a rude person on the line. Erin wished they could hire more help. Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann returned empty handed again. Kevin realized they came back and covered his eyes with his hand. He informed them he took a message for them while they were out. He handed one of his shoes to Abby. Abby pointed that out. Kevin was happy to see it and revealed he was looking all over for it. He suddenly saw Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz walking up the stairs then they vanished. Abby snapped his fingers and got his attention. Kevin apologized and admitted he felt like he was somewhere else for a second then asked Abby if they knew anyone named "Venkman". A couple of weeks later, the two dimensions overlapped. Kevin was the first to meet the other Ghostbusters, namely Egon Spengler. Some time later, the girls arrived. Egon deduced Kevin worked for them. Kevin waved and excitedly told them to check the place out. He revealed Egon said he could name the ghost in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank if he was good. Kevin wanted to name him "Kevin Junior". While the two teams compared notes, Kevin tried on Ecto Goggles then balanced a stack of books on top of his head. As the teams came up from the basement, Kevin was playing with a Slinkie. After pressure from a buildup in P.K.E. was released, several items from the other Ghostbusters' Firehouse started to appear. Beckman went on comms and notified Egon, Abby, and Kylie Griffin. He asked if he should put Sticky Notes on all of their equipment so everyone knows. For the rest of the day, Beckman kept answering the front desk phone and telling everyone how he tagged everything so no one got confused. Janine took the phone away after he called Ray. Janine remarked Beckman kind of reminded her of a Labrador Retriever. After Peter, Holtzmann, Winston Zeddemore, and Patty returned from Woodlawn Cemetery, Kevin greeted them and asked if the Bronx was fun then asked if they got him a T-shirt. Abby reminded him he lived in the Bronx. Surprisingly, Kevin made a point by noting it wasn't the same Bronx. While Egon informed what would happen if they failed to capture the Bronx Spook and seal the breach behind it, Kevin played his saxophone. Trivia *On June 10, 2015, it was first reported Chris Hemsworth joined the cast as the receptionist. THR "Chris Hemsworth Joins 'Ghostbusters' Reboot as Receptionist" 6/10/15 Paul Feig confirmed the casting on his Twitter account. paulfeig Tweet 6/10/15 *On August 17, 2015, photos of Chris Hemsworth in a jumpsuit riding an Ecto-2 was taken. Vanity Fair 8/17/15 *Costume designer Jeffrey Kurland and Chris Hemsworth went through several pairs of glasses to see which one suited Kevin. Cinema Blend "10 Ecto-Cool Things We Learned on theGhostbusters Set" page 8 4/28/16 Jeffrey Kurland says: "He wanted to create a character that was different from his persona and we thought the glasses will be great to break away from that. So we tried on several pairs to see what suited the character that he wanted to play and that was the best one." *The receptionist was always going to be male. During production Kristen Wiig improvised Erin having a crush on Kevin. Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "We always thought male. At least in the script, the hunky part wasn't super-important. And actually even Kristen having a crush on him, she just kind of improvised and started doing it. That was something that happened during production." *Initially, Kevin was going to be an apathetic character but Melissa McCarthy pointed out the team had to care about wanting to rescue him. Hemsworth began improvising. Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "Kevin probably changed the most because originally his character was this apathetic guy… I thought about what would have to be the most frustrating thing for them to deal with in an assistant? Cause these people are trying so hard to do this thing and they're really passionate trying to prove something. So I thought they'd have this guy who was super-apathetic… But then in hindsight, I don't think apathy is the funnest thing to play. And also because we changed it so he's rescued in the third act. Melissa had a point like, "We need to care about getting this person back." So we started playing around with it and Chris started improvising a lot, and it kind of became this lovable dummy." *The Mike Hat joke was improvised by Chris Hemsworth while filming the interview scene. EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 02:28-02:32 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "That was actually -- that came from the mind of the genius Chris Hemsworth." *During his interview, Kevin is asked not to listen and he closes his eyes. As Abby, Erin, and Holtzmann discuss whether to hire him or not, he hits the gong and again closes his eyes instead of his ears. *In Ghostbusters International #4, in the What Came Before! section, Janine Melnitz's new hire was revealed to be named Kevin likely as a nod to Kevin. *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 48, Kevin's hot dog design is on the locker. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3: **In the upper left, is Kevin's drawing of a female ghost logo. **In the upper left, above Kevin's drawing, on a post-it note is Kevin's hot dog logo. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Kevin is wearing his white lab coat from one of the 2016 movie end credits teasers. He also has issues with answering the phone like in the movie. *On page 5, Erin imagines Kevin with the hair of Egon from The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 5, Kevin covers his eyes like during his job interview in the movie. Kevin's hat from Chapter 16 of the movie is on his desk. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Erin's tirade about Kevin Beckman is a low level nod to Thor, whom Chris Hemsworth portrays in the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. erikburnham Tweet 5/26/17 *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Kevin Beckman is wearing the outfit when he appeared in Chapter 8 and 10 the 2016 movie. His shirt is colored a solid green instead of white and green plaid. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, Kevin Beckman is playing with a Slinkie - a nod to Ghostbusters II. *Kevin appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, below the Ghost Smashers is Kevin Beckman with his stock photos. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 1, Kevin's No Ghost logo makes a non-canon cameo three beer taps away from the Mini-Trap. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Abby mentions Kevin Beckman lives in the Bronx. Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.18). Abby Yates says: "Kevin, honey, you already live in the Bronx." *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 4, Kevin has his saxophone and stethoscope from his stock photos in the 2016 movie. Quotes Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016KevinBeckmanSc01.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc02.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc03.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc04.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc05.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc06.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc07.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc08.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc09.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc10.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc11.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc12.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc13.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc14.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc15.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc16.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc17.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc18.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc19.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc20.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc21.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc22.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc23.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc24.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc25.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc26.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc27.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc28.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc29.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc30.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc31.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc32.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc33.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc34.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc35.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc36.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc37.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc38.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc39.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc40.png| GB2016KevinBeckmanSc41.png| Secondary Canon Uniform2016IDW01.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MikeHatIDW02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover B KevinBeckmanIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KempSpectralFieldGuide01.jpg| Kevin's logo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KevinBeckmanIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KevinBeckmanIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 KevinBeckmanIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 KevinBeckmanIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 KevinBeckmanIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 KevinBeckmanIDW101Issue5RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #5 Regular Cover PaulFeigIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon reference to logo seen on beer tap in Ghostbusters 101 #5 KevinBeckmanIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 KevinBeckmanIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Major character Category:IDW Characters